SCryed Pieces
by obsessedsesshy
Summary: Kiryu has always felt useless having no alter power Kazuma realizes how special Mimori is and Ryuhou and Kanami get Jealous.The Mainland have claimed Tadanori as the head embassador He issues bounty hunters to bring back his daughter Mimori.KazXMoriXRyu


**~I do not own S-Cry-ed~**

_**-Pieces-**_

In the end one still had the will to stand. While blood was spilling through his entire body he managed to get a smirk out for Ryuhou who was still on the ground. Ryuho could still see a vivid but none the less visible image of "the shell bullet". It didn't take long for a car to appear at the scene where Kazuma and Ryuhou had compromised who's power was the ultimate best.

**Kanami:** (comes out the car) Kaza-Kud

**Kazuma:** Hey (scratching his head) Kanami

Kanami hugs Kazuma but it didn't take long for her to see Ryuhou weak and trying to get up on his own she ran to him right behind her was Mimori who both assisted him up.

**Mimori:** Ryuhou.

**Kazuma:** (seeing two girls run to the aid of what he thought was the loser of the match but he guessed he can't be if he has two girls after him) I'm alright no need to help me.

Everyone gets in the car. Mimori driving and riding shot gun was Kazuma while Kanami was watching over Ryuhou's wounds in the back seat.

**=Mid Point=**

They arrived at what the native's called the Mid Point Tachibana running some equipment into a tent coming back out with some men from Holy giving them orders.

**Ryuhou:** (getting out the car yells out to Tachibana and he comes towards Ryuhou) What's going on Tachibana?

**Tachibana:** Well, the question is what happened to you guys who won?

**Kazuma: **(Ryuhou looking away) ah lighten up it's not the end of the world now is it?

**Tachibana:** (looking back at the tent he just came out from) um well (looks at Ryuhou) see that's the problem over here.

**Ryuhou:** (looks at Tachibana) what do you mean what's going...on?

**Tachibana:** It's the mainland (taking them to the tent where he came out from)

**Mimori:** (who was holding ryuhou's left arm and kanami had his right arm) the mainland...?

**Tachibana: **Yes, apparently we are being targeted. (looking at mimori than at a computer) A crystallized rock landed quite awhile ago right after they informed us we have till sunset(showing them in the computer system how dangerous the situation is) We are studying the fragments as we speak we can firmly say that this is what caused the "great uprising".

**Ryuhou:** you mean (looking in awe)

**Tachibana: **Yes, Ryuhou this is the reason why we all have alter powers how the "lost grounds" came to be. But the phenomenon is more powerful that we can't read the total level of casualties. It can probably wipe us all out. We have tried getting close to it but it absorbs any form of energy.

**Mimori:** What else did they say?

**Tachibana:** Well...

**Kazuma:** Out with it! (yelling loudly) Tachibana

**Tachibana:** (looking at mimori) They want something...?

**Kazuma:**What control over us again? Sh-yeah right

**=Mimori leaves silently=**

**Ryuhou: **Please Tachibana to the point

**Tachibana: **They need someone they want (looking away) the creators daughter

**Ryuhou:** what do you mean creator?the one responsible for that rock centered in the middle of the lost grounds? But the only person with those means is...

**Tachibana: **Yes, Tadanori Kiryu. Ms. Mimori's father.

**=Everyone in shock=**

**Ryuho:** (looking at the computer)but why?

**Tachibana: **They have us surrounded and all they want is Ms Mimori before sunset if not than the rock will cause a major catastrophe they haven't released anymore information other than that demand.

**Ryuhou:**Well, where is... (getting out the tent noticing the car was missing as well) Mimori

**Kanami:**(right behind holding him) Ryuhou you can't use your alter powers especially after the fight you had with Kaza-kud

**Tachibana:** Poor Ms Mimori

**Kazuma:** Well she'll be doing us a favor if she leaves with them. We don't need people from the mainland here she is better off being a princess somewhere else.

**Kanami:** Kaza-Kud

**Tachibana:** That's where your wrong she has done nothing but to help each and everyone of us. Didn't she help Kanami when she was ill, Ryuhou whether you want to admit it or not she has helped you realized to let go of your emotions it has helped you to become stronger. Kazuma she's helped you too many times to count.

**Holy Members and Native's:** (they overheard and agreed with tachibana) **An elderly women;** She helped me cure my son when I didn't have the resources to do so. **A young man;**she helped me realized that everyone has a purpose and now I work for Holy helping them develop better antidote's to cure sick Native's **Tachibana;**She has helped us out in some way or another.

**Kazuma:** (holding his head up high and putting his hands in a cross) I guess...(getting images of all the times she helped him)your right.

**Ryuhou:** It's true I never realized how much I did needed her she was always a good friend and that's all she wanted to be.

**Kanami: **Kaza-Kud (kneeling to the ground) you have to stop her (kazuma yelling kanami's name) she wants to...Mimori. (she faints)

**Tachibana:** (grabbing his headache as though in pain) ah! (an emerald orb was on his head) she is planning to over ride the system (the orb disappears)

**Kazuma:** Well that's a good thing

**Ryuhou:** Its her father's creation she should be able to deactivate it

**Tachibana: **Yes but if she does there's a chance she will never escape, the device can be implanted into her maybe that's what the mainland wants or worse.


End file.
